Niña Vampiro
by Mary Blooder
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella es convertida en Vampiro a los diez años por error? ¿Qué harán los Cullen? ¿Puede el amor nacer entre dos personas que son separadas por siete años, ambos siendo vampiros? E&B —Todos vampiros—


Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo la trama de esto**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1° "Un pueblo nada aburrido"**

Aburrida, muy aburrida. Forks era un pueblito _tan _pequeño y… _verde_. Quería irme de aquí. Recién llevaba un día viviendo en este pueblo y ya me quería ir. Pero no podía, _debía _estar con papá.

Además, mañana lo acompañaría a pescar, e iría un amigo de él y si recordaba bien; su amigo traería a su hijo, que tenía casi mi misma edad.

Me encontraba paseando por el bosque, la casa se encontraba frente este así que luego podría ir a ella con facilidad. El suelo estaba fangoso, las piedras se encontraban cubiertas por musgo verde, y los helechos eran húmedos. Este pueblo me hacía pensar que vivían alienígenas. Tanto verde en un lugar no era normal.

El abrigo que llevaba me mantenía caliente, pero mis mejillas estaban desprotegidas, sentía esa parte de la piel rígida, como si fuera hielo. En Forks hacía demasiado frío. Deje de caminar cuando vi algo extraño entre la húmeda tierra, me agache para ver que era, y a trabes de mis pantalones podía sentir lo fría que se encontraba la tierra, esa temperatura me hizo temblar. Con una mano tomé el objeto; luego con las dos limpie la tierra.

Era una pulsera, una muy bonita. Tenía un gran corazón duro y blanco colgando, que brillaba un poco. Con la tela de mis mitones me encargué de limpiar por completo la pulsera. La admiré un poco más y la metí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Me parecía increíble encontrar algo tan lindo en Forks.

Di la vuelta para caminar hacía casa, pero en vez de encontrarme con un camino que daba vista a la pequeña casa blanca de papá, me encontré con más verde. Solo helechos, y árboles musgosos.

Esto estaba mal, me encontraba atrapada en un gran bosque. Con el corazón agitado comencé a caminar para tratar de salir, pero sentía que solo lo empeoraba más. Mi padre se enojaría, pensaría que había escapado y estaría furioso conmigo… ¡Y mamá! La pobre se moriría de tristeza.

No podía morir aquí, debía encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

Seguí buscando la manera de encontrar mi hogar, pero nada. Cada vez me desesperaba más, y mi corazón latía como nunca antes.

No quería morir en un lugar como este, no tan joven, ¡Solo tenía diez años! Prefería mil veces tomar las clases de ballet, a esto.

De pronto sentí una ráfaga de viento pasar frente a mi, eso hizo que sintiera miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hola, pequeña niña. —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobre salté, y mi corazón casi sale del pecho. Con la respiración entre cortada me di la vuelta para ver a la persona que me había hablado.

Vi a un hombre. Tenía la piel blanca, quizás más que la mía; y no llevaba nada puesto en la parte de arriba de su pecho. Lo que más me llamó la atención de él, fueron sus ojos, estos eran rojos. Su mirada tenía cierto aire de… maldad.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y me preparé para contestar.

—Hola. —mi voz salió pastosa y temblorosa, al parecer eso hizo reír al hombre.

—¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como esté? —pregunto acercándose mucho a mi, se agacho con las manos en sus bolsillos sin torcer las piernas y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Mi aliento chocaba con su rostro, y él pareció disfrutar eso.

Me puse nerviosa, y sentí más miedo.

—Yo… estaba paseando. —respondí bajando la mirada y dejando caer el cabello que se encontraba tras mis oídos para que tapara un poco mi rostro. En ese momento, el hombre suspiro.

—Estas perdida —no era una pregunta—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Enseguida, la palabra "No", se formó en mi mente; sentía el impulso de correr y alejarme de él. Pero no podía dejar pasar que me encontraba perdida en el bosque, sola.

—Esta bien, mi casa es una blanca pequeña que se encuentra frente al bosque.

Haría que el hombre me ayudará a encontrar mi casa y luego, nunca más lo vería. Pensaría dos veces antes de volver a entrar al bosque.

—Se donde queda —dijo volviendo a su posición actual—. Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar alejando a los helechos con sus brazos. Sin titubeos lo seguí, hasta lograr seguir su paso, caminaba rápido.

—Me llamó James —se presentó luego de un rato.

—Yo soy Bella, Bella Swan.

James bajo la vista para mirarme, sus ojos rojos volvieron a darme miedo. Me sonrió.

—Hueles muy bien, Bella.

Ese era el cumplido más extraño que me habían dicho, y no era como si me dijeran muchos. Lo miré extrañada, y luego volví la vista a la tierra.

—¿En que trabaja tú padre?

Me preguntaba porque me hablaba sobre esas cosas, pero no veía ningún rastro de malas intenciones en sus palabras, sonaba despreocupado, hasta simpático.

—Es el jefe de policía del pueblo.

James rió, su risa me recordó a los malvados de las caricaturas, las pocas caricaturas que solía ver; o las que mi madre veía.

—Eso es interesante —susurró—. Mira, ya llegamos.

Con un dedo apunto a mi casa, ¡Había llegado! James de verdad me había ayudado. La pequeña casa blanca estaba frente a mi, me sorprendió que el auto de policía de mi padre no estuviera a la vista.

—Gracias, James. —agradecí dejando un mechón de cabello tras mi oído, sin mirarlo.

—De nada —dijo para luego agacharse y abrazarme. Me sorprendió. No respondí el abrazo, su piel era muy fría—. Espero verte luego, Bella Swan.

Asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos, luego llevé la vista a la pequeña casa. De pronto, volví a sentir esa ráfaga de viento, regrese la vista hacía donde se encontraba James, pero… ya no estaba. Algo cohibida camine hacía mi hogar.

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, y todas giraban entorno a James. Pero no quería pensar en él, deseaba olvidarlo. Me daba miedo pensar en él, en esos ojos rojos…

Al entrar a casa sentí cierto alivio, pero me sorprendió no ver a Charlie en la sala viendo televisión. Me preguntaba donde se encontraba. Subí las escaleras lentamente y fui a mi habitación. Quizás Charlie había ido a comprar algo, antes de salir de casa le había dicho que estaría en el pequeño porche; luego, solo por curiosidad entre al bosque.

Me acosté en mi cama, con la pulsera en las manos. El brillo que destellaba me recordaba al Sol de Phoenix. Cerré los ojos, y traté de recordar el calor sobre mi piel. Sentí algo de tristeza cuando vino a mi mente la imagen de mi madre, la extrañaba.

Escuche el motor de un auto fuera de casa, me levanté de la cama y me asomé por mi ventana. Era el auto de papá. Dejé la pulsera sobre la cama y salí rápidamente de la habitación. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, tropecé, pero no caí.

—Hola papá —salude mientras lo veía entrar a la casa.

Levantó la vista, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y se abalanzo para abrazarme. Por la sorpresa, no respondí el abrazo.

—Bella, pensé que te había perdido, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto cuando nos separamos con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

La voz de mi padre sonaba urgida.

—Estaba paseando… por el bosque, siento si te preocupe —bajé la mirada arrepentida por haberlo hecho sentir así.

Papá suspiro y se incorporo.

—No importa, ya estas aquí. Bella, no tengo nada que poder cocinar en la despensa, ¿Me acompañas al supermercado?

—Claro, vamos.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero papá se adelanto y la abrió.

Suponía que así pasaríamos el tiempo con mi padre, yendo de compras, pescando, o viendo la televisión. En dos semanas volvería a Phoenix, comenzaría el nuevo año escolar, y cumpliría once años. Se acercaban bastantes fechas importantes.

Vi el paisaje del pueblo con algo de nostalgia. Cada vez que lo veía, más me hacía recordar la vida y calor de Phoenix.

Sabía que parecía un disco rayado pensando todo el tiempo en Phoenix, pero no lo podía evitar.

Papá me ayudo a abrir la puerta del auto cuando se me había trancado—por mi natural torpeza—, y entramos. Con la mirada, papá me pregunto si quería subirme al carrito; y yo me negué rotundamente con un moviminto de cabeza.

Llevábamos leche, carne, bebidas para papá, y esas cosas. No hablábamos mucho, éramos bastante parecidos en ese aspecto; pero me gustaba así.

—Bella, mientras yo tomó algunas frutas, anda a elegir un cereal.

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacía el pasillo de cereales, sabía cual era porque se encontraba al lado del pasillo de frutas, y tenía un gran letrero que lo indicaba.

Elegí uno que tenía chocolate, pero no lograba alcanzarlo, estaba tres barandales más alto que yo. Iba a dar un salto para lograr tomar uno, pero una mano blanca lo hizo por mi, e impidió que saltara.

Levanté la vista para ver a la persona que lo había hecho, y me encontré con una princesa. Era hermosa. Su cabello tenía cada punta dirigiendo a otra dirección; era negro, el rostro era de nariz, y boca, pequeñas; como un duendecillo; la piel la tenía del mismo color que James, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel dorada. Estaba sonriéndome con simpatía.

—Ni se te ocurra saltar, toda la fila de cereales se te hubiera venido encima. —su voz era dulce.

Lo que había dicho sonaba probable, era bastante torpe. Me entregó la caja de cereales sin tocar mi mano, en un acto elegante, y suave.

—Gracias.

—De nada, soy Alice.

—Bella.

Desvíe la mirada de Alice cuando me percaté que a la entrada del pasillo se encontraba un hombre mirándonos. Tenía cabello color miel y era alto; tenía la misma piel que Alice; su postura se veía rígida, sus manos estaban hechas puños, y los ojos eran negros como el carbón. Me estaba mirando directamente, con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente saqué la vista de él.

—Bueno Bella, me voy; adiós —se alejó de mi con pasos gráciles, hasta llegar al hombre de ojos negros—. Cuidado al salir del supermercado, camina con cautela —advirtió antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

No comprendí lo que dijo. Con paso lento camine hacía el pasillo de frutas; allí estaba Charlie, no le dije nada de lo que me había sucedido y seguimos.

Habían ocurrido cosas muy extrañas. James, Alice y el hombre de ojos negros, tenían cierto parecido. Pero Alice no daba miedo, en cambio; James y el otro, si. Ambos hombres me habían mirado de una manera que me hacía temblar de miedo.

Me sorprendí más cuando, a la salida del supermercado, caí al suelo al tropezar con mis propios pies. Tal y como Alice me había advertido.

No entendía nada. Al parecer, el pequeño pueblo Forks no era tan aburrido después de todo.

* * *

**Este es el primer fic que subo aquí :)  
Espero no me haya salido tan horrible y desastroso.  
Posiblemente cambie el nombre; así que acepto ideas ;)**

**Mary B.**


End file.
